Eagle Prince
by Mimiglitterstar
Summary: Symbols are tattooed to their bodies since birth. Twelve peolple form a holy circle that gives the greatest power...only eleven are found. What if the new prince of barbarians is the twelfth one?
1. Chapter 1

Eagle Prince:

Pairing: Adam/Kris

Rated: M

Summary: Symbols are tattooed to their bodies since birth. Twelve people make a holy circle with the greatest power. There is only eleven…what if the new prince of barbarians is the twelfth one? (the summary sucks, I know)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. The events are mind-made and are absolutely not true. Nothing happened except in my mind.

Notes: This is my first time to ever write, so if there is anything, please tell me. All reviews are accepted. Enjoy reading…

Eagle Prince:

Prologue:

A birth symbol isn't a very common phenomenon, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. A birth symbol holder is believed to be a chosen one and is titled among people after his symbol, reliance on what the symbol is. Holders of birth symbols are somehow connected to the full moon, affected by it. Each full moon, the symbol shines, causing its holder a great pain that lasts until the moon fades entirely from the sky. This experience gives a birth symbol holder great power that, if used in the wrong ways, could lead its holder to death.

A birth symbol is a rare event, and throughout the history of barbarians, only eleven people held a birth symbol. These people were of great importance, being kings, princes and leaders, and they were all murdered at the same night-the silver moon night. This landmark happens once a century in which a full moon turns into a glowing silver color. The symbol shines due to the full moon, but the color matches the glowing silver of the moon, causing a contrary effect to form and draining the power of the holder, leading to a temporary paralyzing in which the holder becomes completely weak and an easy target to kill.

Birth symbols are different, whether in effect or place, but they also have a few properties in common, such as being of predator animals, and the great power they give accompanied by the eye glowing when the effect of the symbol is used.

Birth symbols have their advantages, but they also have a lot of disadvantages, such as the great pain the holder has to go through every full moon to gain the power, and the side effects after using this power, such as exhaustion, dizziness and a sharp pain where the symbol lays on the body. These effects last for three days then fade, and the holder returns to his normal state with a very slight pain where the symbol is.

Legends say that there is some type of a holy circle formed between twelve birth symbol holders, all must be killed and buried in the same cemetery. A mixture of their blood will give youth and power to its drinker. The blood must be pure, and the drinker must stand in the middle of the circle as a sorcerer reads the spell of the twelve staked hearts. Birth symbol holders are only killed with a stake through the heart, and if the stake is removed shortly after the holder is killed, the holder could have a chance to heal.

The Allens have worked as servants for every prince the barbarians have ever witnessed, being in a constant war with the Ratliffs who are believed to be sorcerers and callers of evil spirits, not to mention the charges that the barbarians have against them for slaughtering young princes. Now, the barbarians have a new prince, a young, wise, strong prince. Kris knew he had to serve the new prince and show loyalty to but Kris doubted his mysteriousness: the faraway look in the deep blue eyes of the prince was suspecting. Kris knew the prince was hiding something, and he was going to find out what's behind that look in his stormy eyes.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Eagle Prince:

Pairing: Adam/Kris

Rating: M

Summary: Symbols are tattooed to their bodies since birth. Twelve people make a holy circle with the greatest power. There are only eleven...what if the new prince of barbarians is the twelfth one?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The events aren't real and nothing really happened...except in my mind.

Notes: All the names in this story (the mountains, the kingdom...etc) are made up and nothing is real...all fantasy, lol. Hope you enjoy reading...

Eagle Prince:

Chapter one:

Welcome to Earthia, the most ancient kingdom to ever live until this day. This great kingdom battled and lived through many wars, remaining as strong and glorious as ever, despite of the frequent attacks, its military forces stood bravely in the face of every enemy it ever confronted.

The kingdom of Earthia is located between the Minasterth mountains. At first, it was called 'The City Of Kings' according to the plenty of majestic kings who ruled it sequently in the past, then it immediately changed to be 'Earthia' because it was sculptured into the rocks of Minasterth. Earthia reached climax of dominance and glory at the age of king Ailill III who was able to achieve strong ties with all the surrounding kingdoms, but Persia, being an outsider, refused any exchange of friendship and attempted to assassinate the king. As a result, Earthia came to a stage of disorder, therefore, the Persians seized this opportunity of flaw and invaded the kingdom.

During the first decade of the 9th century, and after Earthia entered under the Persian domination as a result of being invaded, beside the assassination of its king, Earthia became a war zone for the bigger forces to fight over power, irrespective of the Persian aim of its great strategic position for their trade with the surrounding kingdoms. But Earthia didn't experience the Persian domination for a long time, and soon, the barbarians took over the kingdom and it became theirs ever since.

Barbarians changed the flow of life in Earthia including every domain; they rebuilt the destroyed parts of the kingdom in consequence of the many wars which were flamed on its lands, and their mother-tongue became a common feature of its culture. They also discovered a well full of gold water in the gardens of the royal palace and made use of it to decorate the walls of the palace. Barbarians were the first people who used the title 'Prince' and spread this feature to the other kingdoms.

Throughout centuries, the barbarians managed to maintain their domination over Earthia, and no kingdom dared to even think of taking down or invading the flourishing kingdom. But with the existence of birth symbols, everything had a new meaning, and with the supernatural element the symbols had, the evil aimed to take over the great power of the holders by creating a cemetery of twelve burials and locking it with a spell. The method in which the burials were built in was more like a clock, and the coffins were the hands, but it was called 'The Holy Circle' among people, and no-one knew why the title 'holy' was chosen over other titles.

Many kings tried breaking the spell of the circle to destroy it, but their attempts came to no avail. Nobody succeeded in destroying the holy circle that could destroy everything once the twelfth holder lays dead in the twelfth coffin with a stake through his heart and the spell is broken off.

Eleven centuries passed since the first appearance of a birth symbol, and eleven coffins were taken, only one remaining empty for the twelfth holder, whose identity is still unknown, but the evil never gives up on its goal, and the conflict will go on until the twelfth holder is dead and the circle is broken.

Please review, it helps my writing a lot. You can follow me on twitter Mimiglitterstar

Thanks, guys…


End file.
